Mercy and Vengeance
by HTKWolfe
Summary: Equestria is often considered the happiest plain of existence where sunshine and rainbows abound. But someone has to work to keep it that way, someone lives the stories that keep this peaceful nation peaceful on a day by day basis... And that someone is retiring to Ponyville, with plenty of stories to share. Just be careful when you meddle in his private affairs. Read & Review Plz!


**_(Author's Note: The start of a story I've wanted to do for quite a while. Leave a Review, let me know what you think!)_**

* * *

Life couldn't be sweeter for Magnum, and his wife Cookie Crumbles. Not three weeks ago they had just brought home their little miracle which they have dubbed Rarity, because even with their parental bias aside ponies have told them that such a pretty little filly is indeed a rarity. Her ivory coat much like her father's with the deep plum purple mane and tail make such a unique color combination.

"Isn't she just a gem?" Cookie cradles Rarity in her forehooves as she floats a baby bottle in front of her mouth. Rarity coos as she reaches out with her forehooves, and latches onto the rubber nipple with her mouth.

Magnum smiles down at them, and leans in to nuzzle his wife which she returns from her prone position on the couch. "That she is," he whispers softly, the generally soft spoken stallion that he is. Rarity looks up at him, and he twitches his moustache back and forth quickly which makes her smile around the bottle as she back legs wiggle. That makes both her parents laugh softly, and watch her for a few minutes in adoration.

Magnum eventually has to pull himself away to do his part around the house. Water the plants, fix lunch, sort the mail and all that jazz. It's during that last task he loses his smile for a moment.

"Honey, we got a notice from the agency," he says as he returns with the envelope. Breaking the seal he opens it curiously with a tilt of his head.

Cookie Crumbles blinks, "Oh? The adoption agency? Didn't we send them a notice about Rarity, and that we weren't looking to adopt anytime soon?"

"I thought you did it," Magnum replies in a distracted tone as he reads the letter over. "...Well they're asking us to come in today if we can… What do you suppose that means? Sounds like it might be urgent to me."

"Maybe… Well, let me just finish feeding Rarity, and we can be on our way."

...

After about 15 minutes in a waiting room the couple find themselves ushered to an office. The mare behind the desk, a relatively young tan mare with a brown slightly mane and tail, smiles as they step in. Her eyes fall on Rarity in a basket, and her smile grows. "Oh my goodness, what a darling little filly…"

Magnum nods, "Thank you Miss Elena, and that's actually why we're here. You see, with little Rarity here we're not sure we're ready quite yet to be giving another foal a home."

Elena nods, "I see… Well, normally I wouldn't press the issue, but this is something of a special case."

Cookie takes a seat, and helps Rarity get her pacifier back into her mouth before looking to Elena. "Not that it can change much, but… what sort of special case?"

Elena's smile fades, and she sighs. "...See, not so long ago there was a village towards the south of Equestria. It was near the border, close to the Badlands, and it was attacked. I don't know all the details, but most of the citizens are either missing or passed on. A hoof-full of fillies and colts were picked up by the relief teams, and we're trying to find them good homes. This Colt I wanted to talk to you about is actually 4 years old, a unicorn like yourselves so it's not as if asking you to take on another baby. He's self aware enough you could just talk to him…"

Elena trails off a bit as she notes the looks of uncertainty the couple shares, and she bites her bottom lip softly. Thinking fast she says, "Look… Maybe as a favor you could at least board him until we find a better place? Maybe one of your friends might be willing. But as things are the living arrangements within the agency aren't exactly homey. I want to give this Colt hope that there is a home out there for him. A week at most, that's all I'm asking."

The couple shares another look, and Magnum says, "Well… Why don't we ask him? The Colt I mean?"

Elena nods with her smile returning, and trots into the hallway to lead them along. She takes them to a white playroom with a floor of thick tan carpet, and various toys scattered around. There are only a few foals in there, but only one of them is a Colt.

His coat is a dark red color, contrasting sharply with glacier blue eyes. His mane and tail are a bit unkempt, and short in odd places with a slightly singed look to them. The coloration of his hair is certainly unique looking with streaks of scarlet and gold running through them. At the moment he just lies on his side with his back pressed to the wall, using his magic to toss a building block up and catch it with an expression bordering on lifeless.

"Crimson," Elena says softly as they walk over, and he drops the block to look up at them. "I have some ponies I'd like for you to meet. This is Magnum, his wife Cookie Crumbles, and their daughter Rarity." Elena looks to the family, "Everypony, this is Crimson Ray."

Crimson pushes himself up to a sitting position to look the couple over nervously, and then his eyes fall on Rarity. His ears lift a bit as he meets her teal eyes, and his head tilts the slightest bit. Getting up he takes a step closer, but pauses to glance between the couple. "Um… Hello," he says softly.

Cookie smiles at him, "Hello dear, don't be nervous. We just wanted to ask you something."

"O-okay…?" Crimson looks between them.

Magnum asks, "How would you feel about living with us for a little while? No offense to the ponies running this place, but our house is a lot nicer. Would you be interested in going with us?"

Crimson looks between them, and then back down to the newborn filly who hasn't taken her eyes off him since she saw him. "...I suppose," he mutters gently.

Elena smiles, "Wonderful! Thank you so much for this you two!" She shakes hooves with them, and after some paperwork she sends the little group on their way.

The carriage ride back to Ponyville is largely uneventful. Any time Rarity makes a noise or move she suddenly has Crimson's full undivided attention. Cookie smiles softly, "You like babies, Crimson?"

He blinks, and looks down as he shuffles his hooves in his seat. "...Yeah… they're…" He fishes around for the right word, but comes up short with a sheepish look.

Magnum says, "Maybe tomorrow we can take him over to meet Bright Mac, and Buttercup? They just had a filly of their own last month, and they have a son about your age, Crimson."

Crimson looks up to them, and smiles faintly. "Sure…"

/24 years later.../

The town of Ponyville is a relatively quiet place, despite being right next to the most monster infested forest in all of Equestria. Monster attacks, and most disasters only happen maybe once every two weeks now thanks to the efforts of the newest princess and her friends. Luckily today is not one of those days when they need to be called to action.

Rarity deeply appreciates days like this. With her boutiques in Ponyville, Manehattan, and Canterlot of all places she has plenty of business to keep track of.

As she works to balance her finance books she smiles as she hears the front door open thanks to the little bell above it. Trotting out to greet her guest she says, "Welcome to Carousel Boutique where everything is Unique, Chic, and Magnifique! I'm Rarity and how can I help you today…?"

She trails off as she catches sight of the stallion standing in her doorway. He has a deep red coat of fur with a black leather coat over it that drapes back over his hindquarters. His mane and tail are streaks of scarlet and gold that hang in handsome waves down his neck and rear legs. His horn rests over Glacier blue eyes, and his smile is one of soft warmth as he turns his gaze to her.

Taking a seat he opens his front hooves wide. "...Honey, I'm home?"

Outside Derpy Hooves is making her usual mail rounds, humming to herself. She jumps though as she passes Carousel Boutique, and stops to stare at it. Inside is a cacophony of crashes, and banging noises as she spies movement just beyond the last windows. Moments later a red stallion darts out of the building with the local fashionista hot on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE YOU UTTER BASTARD!"

Derpy blinks as she was them rush off into town. Using one of her front hood she tries to clean out one of her ears, she isn't quite sure she heard Rarity right even though the ivory unicorn had been screaming at the top of her lungs. No one in town has ever heard her use expletives like that. Derpy is always known that her eyes were a bit off, but she thought her ears were working just fine.

"Maybe I should visit the Doctor," she mutters to herself, and checks her mailbag for anything addressed to Rarity.


End file.
